


Anne and Philip

by cjones9151



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Circus, F/M, Falling In Love, The Greatest Showman, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjones9151/pseuds/cjones9151
Summary: All of the Anne and Philip scenes from "The Greatest Showman" in one of their points of view. Be sure to give suggestions to what POV and scene you want! I will write the same scene in a different POV, but only Anne and Philip!





	1. Meeting (Philip's POV)

All of the best Anne and Philip Scenes from “The Greatest Showman” in both POV’s  
Each chapter will be a different moment!  
Comment suggestions for moments that aren’t in the movie

Chapter One: “Our First Meeting”  
Philips’ POV  
I sighed as I walked up the stairs to the balcony of the building I had just agreed to work at. P.T Barnum, the smart, and inventive man who’d created what he was calling “the circus”, had recruited me to be a business partner in his dream of letting the oddities he had hired to fit in in the world.  
I walked out behind the curtains, and I was greeted by cheers, and the swing of a rope across the huge performance area. I took my hat off impressed as I realized someone was swinging and doing tricks on a trapeze, then suddenly, my breath caught in my throat in a way it never had before as I saw who was doing the work.  
A stunningly gorgeous woman with skin the color of Toffee swung across in my direction, and everything was suddenly in slow motion for me. Our eyes met, and it was like a forest fire exploded in my chest. She was wearing a pink wig that was swirled into the popular beehive style, and her trapeze outfit was a shade of purple that coordinated perfectly with her outfit and skin. Her eyes were the color of the darkest chocolate imaginable, and then more.  
My eyes stayed locked on her, and my mouth opened slightly as I gaped. Then everything sped up again, and before I knew it, she was across the room, and I couldn’t see her anymore. I turned to my new partner, Barnum, and I asked, “Who is that?” My eyes still searched for her amid the crowd, wanting to glimpse her again.


	2. Hand Holding (Anne's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip and Anne hold hands for the first time during Jenny Lind's performance.

Anne’s POV  
The lady in white sang her heart out, her beautiful voice flowing through the room like wind.  
“Towers of gold are still too little,  
these hands could hold the world but it’ll-“  
Suddenly I felt a hand touch mine gently, and without looking, I knew it was the mysterious, handsome, and out of my reach, Philip Carlyle. How many times had I studied him when he couldn’t see as I swung around the room? My eyes widened as I realized what he was trying to do. I pressed my lips together in an attempt not to react as his fingers touched mine, and I swear sparks literally were flying around us.  
My heart begun a tap dance that could be heard around the entire theatre over Jenny Lind singing. My stomach contracted in terror at the illegality at what was happening between us. Unbelievably, his touch made my heart overreact more than a crazy new trapeze act. His hand grew closer to mine as the song continued, and suddenly our hands were fully intertwined.  
I couldn’t explain it, but his hand just felt…like it was made to fit into mine. I tried to suppress a smile, failing miserably at the joy of the fact that he had reached for my hand; he had made the first move. His hands were soft from his years of not working due to his parent’s richness. Just another thing that made him higher up in society than me, I thought.  
As the song reached its climax, he sharply glanced to the side at the sound of whispering in front of us. It was his parents. Whispering as they looked at us. Faster than I could imagine, his hand dropped mine. I couldn’t believe it. I looked at him, his hazel eyes and his hands, the color of them being the reason he couldn’t be seen with me, grazed me again as I turned and walked out, my eyes brimming with tears of anger, frustration, and denial.  
Little did I know, his eyes brimmed with regret, sorrow, and anger, but not at me, and not just because of his actions, (though they too, were a source) but mostly to the world for the injustice it placed on me because of the color of my skin.


	3. Hospital Kisses (Philip's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That emotional hospital scene in Philip's POV

“Hospital Kisses”  
Philip’s POV

The smoke…the flames…  
That’s all I saw as I heard W.D. scream, “Anne’s still in there!!”  
I didn’t think, I didn’t even have a breath of hesitation, I sprinted into the burning building.  
It was so hot, I’d never felt heat like this before, my skin was burning, but Anne, Anne.  
She was all that mattered…I had to save her.  
Suddenly as my head hit the floor, a pair of arms grabbed me and then everything faded into nothing.  
Time did not exist. It felt like waking up out of a long nights sleep. 

“How do we rewrite, the stars…  
Say you were made, to be mine”

I heard a beautiful voice singing, though I could tell that the person was crying and struggling to get the words out. My eyes fluttered open, and looking up, I saw the only face I wanted to see; Anne. She was holding my bandaged hand, and as she saw that I was awake she placed her chin on my hand examining my face tears flowing slowly.  
She smiled tearfully as she grabbed my hand tighter.  
“Anne?” I croaked out, slowly.  
She looked at me closely, and before I knew what was happening, she placed her lips on mine, her hand on my cheek.  
My brain just beginning to realize what was happening, our lips separated, and she beamed with joy as she placed her lips to mine for a second, and a third time. Nothing else mattered, just us, there, together.  
“And we will come back home, come back home, home again”

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! Please keep commenting, the ones so far are great! Shoutout to highlyintelligentblonde for the sweet review, and I hope you keep reading :)  
The next two chapters are planned out: A scene that isn't in the movie (please give suggestions as to what should be in it!), and the one I've just written in Anne's POV.


	4. “Hospital Kisses” Anne's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which what I just wrote I write again in a different POV

Anne’s POV  
PLEASE EXCUSE ANYTHING INNACURATE I ADDED FOR THE STORY’S PURPOSE  
Also, this one will be just a bit longer!

I smelled the smoke, and I immediately panicked.  
I lowered myself down from the silver hoop I was dangling from, then ran out the back door just as I heard my brother, W.D. exclaim, “Anne’s still in there!” I saw a flash of someone running inside as I ran into my brother’s arms, and, too late, I realized it was Philip.  
I collapsed on W.D. shoulders and hid my face in horror as Lettie screamed, “Phineas! Carlyle ran in there! He went to get her.” She sighed in pity as she saw tears slipping through my control.  
As P.T ran in to get Philip, Lettie walked over and gestured to W to let me go while she patted my shoulders. He obliged and Lettie comforted me. “Darling, don’t worry. I know you hold not so much a torch as a bonfire for that man, but he’s gonna be fine. Philip’s tough, and he’s got you as a motive to survive. He’ll pull through.” I sighed and nodded my head in agreement. 

Time is a constraint that has never shackled me more as I watched him in that hospital bed. He stayed that way for more than twenty four hours. I never left his side.  
The next day, I was sitting there quietly…waiting. I didn’t know what to do, so I sang.

“How do we rewrite, the stars…  
Say you were made, to be mine”

Then suddenly, his eyes fluttered open. I tightened my grip on his hand as I rested my chin and I stared at his beautiful eyes and wished he could see himself the way I saw him.  
“Anne” he muttered nearly incoherently. I stared at him still, and I made up my mind.  
I placed my hand on his cheek and crushed my lips against his, for once, not counting the cost, or waiting for someone to judge me. It was us, and I’d never been happier as I kissed him again and again, and maybe once more for good luck. We were together. 

“And we will come back home, come back home, home again”

Two updates in a day? Who is she? LOL Please enjoy! I am currently working on a surprise for this story! Can you guess? Keep suggestions coming in the comments! ALSO!!!!! Daily Question: Should I update new stuff, or rewrite the first two chapters in the others POV????


	5. Author's Note/Update

Hey Guys!! I know it's been a while, there were complications with school and family, but I'm back!! I want you all to let me know if you want more of this Fanfiction, or if I should end it. If you want more, LET ME KNOW! :) 

 

I really want to be writing what you guys want to read, so please let me know if you're interested in reading more of this.

In order to make sure that your feedback is heard, I will be watching for comments on this chapter for suggestions and answers to my question(s).

 

If I don't get comments after a while, I won't be continuing the story, because that means you aren't interested in reading this anymore. I want the people who are interested to be able to see more of this, so please speak up if you want more!

 

BYE for now, Cassie


End file.
